


The Monster That Lurks

by EmalfPendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Depression, Gen, Monsters, Poetry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their Monsters, and I am yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster That Lurks

I watch you from the shadows day after day  
I am the dark cloud hanging over your shoulder.  
I am the voice in the back of your head,  
Telling you that you’re no good.

I am the Monster that chases you, who laughs as you pretend that I am not there.  
You go on as though everything is all right, but you and I both know that it’s a lie.

Wait! What are you doing? You’re smiling, but why?  
How can you smile knowing that I am waiting here?  
Do you not see that I am serious? That I intend to end you?  
Who is that person you’re talking to?  
I told you that you couldn’t have friends!  
You’re not worth their time!

Stop it! No! I am fading! I can’t go now!  
I have more scars to leave, more of you to damage!  
I’m not done yet, don’t you dare think that I am!  
Just you wait, when you think I’m gone I’ll be back!

You wont forget me; I’ll haunt you forever.  
When you think you’re safe, I’ll be back.  
You can count on that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was easily understood, basically this was about depression, and if I'm stating the obvious, well...oops. I do have depression, and this is kind of how I look at it. To me, depression is a living thing, and it never goes away. 
> 
> I don't usually do poetry, this one just kind of happened, I started writing and it just kept coming.
> 
> If you're depressed and need help, please let me or someone else know, let them help you.


End file.
